Wearable devices may be used in a wide variety of display applications such as those related to virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR), mixed reality (MR), telepresence, telemedicine, 3D video, omnidirectional video, etc. Such a display application can render or display imagery depicting a virtual or augmented world to a viewer of a wearable device, and represent the viewer at a specific spatial position and a specific viewing angle in the virtual or augmented world. To add dynamism and interaction into viewer experience, the application can directly or indirectly monitor physical movements of the wearable device or the viewer, and change spatial positions and viewing angles of the viewer in the virtual or augmented world based on actual physical movements of the wearable device or the viewer.
However, it can be difficult to accurately, reliably and responsively track physical movements of a single wearable device or a single viewer. Components used for tracking purposes should be miniaturized into relatively tiny footprints and mechanically, electrically or optically incorporated into an overall relatively small form factor of the wearable device. Low-latency data communication should be provisioned and configured in relation to these device tracking components. Complex device tracking algorithms should be designed, perfected, and implemented. Given the challenges for device tracking involving only a single wearable device, it can be especially difficult to concurrently track a relatively large number of wearable devices accurately, reliably and responsively.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.